


Invincible

by IAmStoryteller



Series: Valentines' Day 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: You aren’t sure but when Shouyou stops talking so much about the Small Beast of Karasuno, and more about Kageyama Tobio, you kind of knew that you were giving up your little brother sooner than you thought you would have to and it was strangely okay with you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, Hinata and Kageyama totally proposed to each other in Volume 5.

“I’m here…Whenever you get the ball, send it to me!!” – Hinata Shouyou, Volume 1  
“As long as you’re with me, you’re invincible.” – Kageyama Tobio, Volume 3  
“If you really are the king who rules the court, then someday I’m gonna beat you. And I’m gonna be the one who gets to stay on the court longer than anybody else…don’t you forget it. In the end the one who’s gonna finally beat you is me. Even if that takes ten years! Or twenty. I’m gonna do it.” –Hinata Shouyou, Volume 5  
“Then that means you’re gonna stay on the same playing field as me the whole time, right? Even if that’s at the top of the national stage? Or the top of the world stage?” – Kageyama Tobio, Volume 5

You’re five years old when your little brother comes screaming into the world like a squishy little alien. Shouyou is loud, energetic and those traits never left him as he ages. Being five years older than your little brother meant that you are responsible for him, that you had to set a good example. Shouyou adores you. As a toddler, he waddled after you when you went outside to play. He sat on your homework, because you weren’t paying attention to him. His running jump hugs made you durable as he only got stronger as he got older.

You’re twelve when Natsu was born and Shouyou’s seven. He was so excited to be a big brother too. With dad off in the US with his company more and more, and mom working in the evenings, it fell to you to look after your siblings. Luckily, it’s really not too hard, especially since Shouyou is good with Natsu. Shouyou said that since you were such a good big brother, he knew how to be one for Natsu. They keep each other distracted, while you heated up dinner, made sure your homework and Shouyou’s homework are done, get the dishes, and clean up after your siblings. You love your siblings and would do anything for them.

You’re the one that knows Shouyou the best. So when he was nearly 11, he became obsessed with volleyball and being like the Small Beast, you knew that he was completely serious about it. Shouyou wasn’t that good at schoolwork, not like you with your near perfect grades, so the fact that Shouyou figured out his purpose in life so young was great. Since he became a volleyball idiot, you worried about his schoolwork suffering even more. Honestly though, Shouyou barely passed elementary school and later middle school by the skin of his teeth. In his last year of middle school, you had been in Tokyo at the university, so you were grateful that your brother made friends, who were book smart, easy enough.

You called every evening to talk to Shouyou and Natsu. Also to make sure that Shouyou didn’t burn the house down when mom wasn’t there, but he’s better at cooking and baking than he was before.

Natsu talked about her friends, whatever toy she was obsessed with and asking when _Aniki_ was coming home to play with her. Shouyou’s world was volleyball. You didn’t understand, not being a sports kind of guy, but you let him prattle on and on and you were happy to learn that he was going to be able to play his middle school tournament.

The night after the tournament, you called, hoping that your brother had fun. Shouyou was upset. His team was crushed. It was the first time you heard the name ‘Kageyama Tobio’ from your brother’s mouth and it would not be the last. Shouyou asked you for help to study hard to get into Karasuno. You sent what you could of study guides though email and snail mail and told him to go in the attic to get his old school notes that should be in some boxes. It was a Hinata family trait. Once you set your mind on something, you would do everything possible and impossible to do it.

Your girlfriend said you and Shouyou were similar in that respect, though you poured everything into your academics and not a sport.

When high school started for Shouyou, he was happier. He talked about his new team, about his fair but tough captain, his calming vice-captain, the ace, their _libero_ (even though you had no idea what that was), Tanaka-senpai, and others. He talked about the other teams he got to play. But the person that he talked about most was Kageyama Tobio, Shouyou’s rival/teammate/probably best friend.

He was just so happy that you didn’t recognize the signs and were happy that he had a true team and was working so hard. But you would soon see, especially when you finally got a chance to take a small vacation and visit home. You brought your girlfriend, Eri-san, with you because frankly, if you didn’t, mom would never stop bugging you about it.

Natsu and Eri-san hit it off very well and Natsu said that you should go and get Shou-nii-chan from practice early. Noting that you were being kicked out of your own house by your six year old sister and your own girlfriend, you fished out your bike from the shed and headed over the mountain to Karasuno.

You went to Aobu Johsai for high school because it was closer and a little better in terms of academics than Karasuno, but you still knew the way because of Shouyou. You reached the school and had to find a few students for directions to the gym for the boys’ volleyball team. No one was there when you got there, so you waited until teenage boys started running in (they were running laps, obviously).

Before you introduced yourself, the teenager with a shaved head exclaimed “Shouyou, what happened to you! Why do you have black hair and get taller?” The shortest person, even shorter than Shouyou, joined the shaved head kid in his hysterics. You gave them a strange look but remembered that you and Shouyou closely resembled each other, except you had mom’s black hair and Shouyou had dad’s orange hair, and you were about a head taller than your brother (what can you say, shortness runs in the family).

“ANIKI,” you heard him before you saw him. You always did. You knew what was next. Shouyou’s running jump hug. Never out of practice, had you not steeled your body for the impact, you would have fell over horribly, like the first time he ever did it when you both were much younger. However, you were unprepared that he had gotten even better at jumping, you stumbled a little. “You’re here?! Mom said that you weren’t coming until tomorrow!”

In true big brother fashion, you ruffled his hair and hugged him, but promptly said, “Oi, use your indoor voice, Shou-chan. I wanted to see you play a little.” Shouyou beamed and you grinned. Realizing that you two had an audience, you smiled politely at the team. “Hello, I’m Hinata Tadashi. Thank you for taking care of my little brother, I know he can be quite troublesome.”

“Hey,” whined your little brother. You missed teasing him. The names were familiar and now you knew who was who. Everyone gotten over their shock that Shou-chan had an older brother. Your brother was really a volleyball idiot. 

Then, you finally got to meet Kageyama Tobio, the boy that your brother would not shut up about and his rival to beat. Shouyou proudly introduced you to him. You smiled and thanked him for looking out for your brother. “I’m so glad to finally meet the boy that my brother won’t shut up about, Kageyama-kun.” Shouyou screeched and latched himself on to you, to put his hand over your mouth.

Kageyama was an awkward kid, you knew it immediately. His face wasn’t scary to you, but he did have a very serious impression on his face. He seemed polite and reserved enough.

Then, he got on the court with his brother and you understood. He was as much a volleyball idiot as your brother. While sports weren’t your thing, you watched and when Shouyou and his setter did the quick set, you were rightly impressed. Instead of looking over at you first, because he always did when he was trying to impress you, he looked at Kageyama first, with a grin on his face, matching the one on his setter’s face.

Oh well.

You probably should have guessed it.

“Wow, Shou-chan, that’s amazing! You too, Kageyama-kun,” you said. Then your brother looked at you and beamed. Kageyama got a constipated look on his face, but you assumed that meant that he was pleased.

“How long will you be in town, Tadashi-senpai,” asked the vice-captain, while he was taking a break from training. 

“Oh, a week.”

“We have a practice game against Aobu Johsai in a few days. I’m sure that Hinata will love for you to come and see him play against another team,” said Suga. You smiled.

“I think I will then.”

Shouyou normally hung out with his team and Kageyama after practice, but instead opted to head home with you. The two of you rode side-by-side in silence, not for any reason in particular.

“So, you like- _like_ Kageyama-kun don’t you, Shou-chan,” you asked, once they got into their town. You glanced at your brother, red face clashing with his hair. Still, they rode onward home.

“How did you know?”

“I’m your brother, there’s nothing you can hide from me.”

“Is it weird?”

“No. You can’t help you like, you know. I mean, I liked a guy back in high school myself and it was no big deal.” It was something that you didn’t like to admit, but you knew that he needed to hear it. Because the guy you liked was so fucking annoying and most of the time you wanted to wring his neck or slap his grinning face. He was still annoying, but you were friends with him. He was married almost straight out of high school to his high school sweetheart and they have a son, who you adore.

“What should I do?”

“Why are you asking me? You’ve already made up your mind, haven’t you,” you replied. Shou-chan would inevitably keep hiding his feelings until he was ready to burst and then he would explode, probably shocking poor Kageyama. “I mean, promising 20 years to someone to get to the top of the world in volleyball, well, that says it doesn’t it? You should have just proposed to him, but I don’t think he would have got it either.”

“ANIKI, YOU JERK! I hate when you’re always right,” screamed Shou-chan loudly. You laughed at him.

You missed him a lot. You were glad to be home. 

“Ah, young love. Youth grows up so fast,” you continued teasing him. He chased after you as you pedaled faster. He was shouting insults at you. You looked back and stuck your tongue out at him. His raged in mock anger.

You weren’t quite ready to hand your little brother over to Kageyama Tobio just yet, so for now, all that matters was you and Shouyou understood each other. For now, your brother was still just your little brother.

(And when the day came that Shouyou brought Kageyama home as his boyfriend, he was going support them one-hundred percent).

(But Kageyama Tobio will still get the shovel talk).

(Just saying).


End file.
